The Dream
by APrairiefan
Summary: A crossover between Highway To Heaven and Bonanza. Jonathan Smith from Highway To Heaven has a dream that he is at the Ponderosa on Bonanza and that Little Joe has been shot and needs help.


**Summary: A crossover between Bonanza and Highway to Heaven. Jonathan Smith has a dream that he is at the Ponderosa and he meets up with the Cartwrights and little Joe has been shot and in need of help. One shot story.**

**The Dream**

Johnson Smith and Mark Gordon have just finished up an assignment with gangsters on the streets of Los Angeles California. As Mark and Jonathan are driving Mark says, "That last assignment sure was a doozy!"

Jonathan answers, "It sure was, but it worked out in the name of love in the name of God the Mawmaws and Turks are friends." As Jonathan yawns a little he continues, "Mark, believe it or not but I'm tired."

Mark replies, "I thought Angels never get tired."

Jonathan has a little grin and chuckles and says, "Mark, yeah but I am tired there is a Hotel right down the street."

Mark yawns, "I'm tired also."

They check into the Hotel and are settled in and they have a good night's rest but Jonathan begins to dream. In his dream Jonathan and Mark are back in the mid-1800s in Virginia City in a place called the Ponderosa. Instead of driving a car Jonathan and Mark are riding in a wagon. Jonathan is dressed up in a doctor's suit. As they are driving in the open Prairie of the Ponderosa a man is riding his horse coming toward them fast and furiously. Jonathan says to Mark, "Mark, I wonder who that is? It kinda of scares me when I see someone riding like that."

Mark answers, "Jonathan, I'm not sure..."

The man on the horse stops at their wagon and says, "Hi my name is Adam Cartwright and I noticed you are wearing a doctor's suit and that you have a doctor's bag. I Need a doctor real bad. My younger brother Joe Cartwright is badly shot in the chest and needs help. We have him wrapped up in bandages. Can you help him?"

Jonathan answers, "Sure, I sure can try, let's go see him."

At the house of the Cartwrights, Hoss and Ben Cartwright the dad of the three boys are standing at the door as Adam Cartwright, Jonathan and Mark are pulling up. Adam introduces Jonathan and Mark and says, "This is Dr. Jonathan Smith and his friend Mark Gordon. They believe they can help us and little Joe."

Ben Cartwright welcomes them in and says, "My son, Joe, we all call him Little Joe is badly shot and needs help. He is upstairs."

Ben, Adam and Hoss Cartwright along with Jonathan and Mark head up to Little Joe's room and as they are walking in Jonathan says, "I will look at him and see how bad he is." Jonathan walks over to Little Joe's bed and has a glance at him. Jonathan doesn't say anything but thinks, 'This man looks familiar.'

Ben asks what do you think, Doc?"

Jonathan answers, "He is badly shot and is bleeding quite alot. The bullet is in deep but I think we can get that bullet out, but I'm going to need alot of concentration. Maybe you all should go downstairs but Mark I will need your help."

The other 3 Cartwrights all go downstairs and has a cup of coffee and talking Hoss says, "That Dr. Smith sure does look familiar."

Both Ben and Adam agree as Adam says, "Yes, he does but from where?"

Meanwhile upstairs in Little Joe's room Jonathan is working on little Joe. Joe has a piece of cloth with a bullet in it, in his mouth to bit on while Dr. Jonathan Smith is working on getting the bullet out of his chest. About a half hour later the bullet is out of Little Joe and Little Joe's is wrapped up so it can heal.

Little Joe is now resting.

Both Jonathan and Mark head out to the hallway and Jonathan says to Mark, "He is going to be fine. You know Mark, I think I know him from somewhere, he looks familiar."

Mark answers, "Jonathan, I was just thinking he does look like a younger you."

Jonathan just looks at Mark and says, "Let's go downstairs and tell the Cartwrights he will be fine."

Downstairs Jonathan tells them that little Joe will be ok and that he is resting.

Adam, Hoss and Ben Cartwright all thank Dr. Smith and Mark and then ask them if they want a cup of coffee which Hop Sing brings them. As they are talking over their coffee Jonathan says to the Cartwrights, "Your son, Little Joe looks familiar to me but I don't know where from."

Adam replies, "Yes, we were just thinking the same thing that you look familiar to us but don't know where from."

A couple hours pass and the Cartwrights ask both Jonathan and Mark to stay the night.

In the morning at the Cartwrights all of the Cartwrights, including Little Joe or awake. Jonathan looks at Joe and is 100% better from the gunshot. Little Joe is more alert and as he looks at Dr. Jonathan Smith, he also thinks that he looks familiar and says, "Thank you Dr. for helping me, but if you don't mind me asking and saying, you sure do look familiar."

Jonathan answers, "Yes, you also look familiar. My friend Mark says, 'you look like a younger me'."

Joe chuckles and says, "You must have been handsome when you were younger!"

Jonathan chuckles, "Well yeah, you will also be handsome when you get older!"

Everybody in the room laughs, then Ben Cartwright says, "Hop Sing has breakfast."

After breakfast Jonathan and Mark head off in their wagon as Ben says to them, "Thank you for saving my son you are welcome back here anytime."

They drive off and Little Joe looking down the road at the wagon says, "Dr. Smith is a handsome guy and I guess he does look like me but I don't know if I will be a doctor later in life."

They all chuckle and Ben slips Little Joe on the back and they go inside.

A little down the road from The Cartwrights Mark says to Jonathan, "Little Joe sure does look like a younger you."

Jonathan smiles, "Yeah he sure is handsome!"

They both chuckle.

Jonathan wakes up from his dream and tells Mark, "I had the strangest dream last night."

**The end**


End file.
